The data carrier in the sense of the invention with a mass memory is e.g. a data carrier with an optical (mass) memory like e.g. a compact disk (CD), rewritable CD (CD-RW), digital versatile disk (DVD) or DVD-RW. Alternatively, as data carrier a data carrier with an electronic mass memory such as e.g. a flash memory, ROM or EEPROM memory may be present, e.g. a compact flash (CF) memory card, a secure disk (SD) memory card, a multimedia disk (MMD) or a memory card similar thereto, such as those used e.g. in digital multimedia devices, such as e.g. digital cameras, camcorders, MP3 players and the like. A data carrier with an optical mass memory selectively has a round shape, corresponding to a conventional CD or DVD. Alternatively the data carrier with an optical mass memory has a rectangular shape, corresponding to a chip card, which has e.g. the outer dimensions of a chip card according to ISO/IEC 7816, but which has in addition a center hole and a ring-shaped mass memory, wherein the outer dimensions of the data carrier in relation to the center hole do not exceed the dimensions of a conventional CD or DVD, so that the optical mass memory of the data carrier can be read out in a commercial CD or DVD drive.
The chip in the invention is preferably integrated in a chip module and contacted such that it is contactable with a writing and/or reading device in a contactless or contact manner. Selectively the chip is contacted according to ISO/IEC 7816 (contact) or ISO/IEC 10 536 (contactless) or ISO/IEC 14 443 (contactless). Alternatively the chip is contactable pursuant to any desired other protocol, e.g. USB, RS232/V.24.
Program software for installation in computers of all kinds such as e.g. personal computers or microcomputers (personal digital assistant, mobile phone) is widely distributed on data carriers with optical mass memories such as e.g. CDs or DVDs. Audio data and video data are also widely stored in CDs and DVDs. Multimedia data for digital multimedia devices such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, audio/video players such as MP3 players and the like are often stored in data carriers with electronic mass memories such as compact flash (CF) memory cards, secure disk (SD) memory cards, etc.
For protection against piracy the data in the mass memory are often completely or partly encrypted. This renders the data for example unreadable. Multimedia data like audio data or video data can be rendered distorted or noisy through the encryption. In demonstration versions it can be provided that the data are encrypted by exception of a part of the data released for demonstration purposes.
From DE 196 16 819 A1 a CD with a chip as access protection for the information on the CD is known. The CD has a circular CD body with an information carrying layer. In addition in the CD a chip and a coil for the contactless transmission of data between the chip and a data processing device are integrated. In the chip data are stored and data can be processed without which no or no correct processing of the information stored in the CD is possible. The stored data in the chip are e.g. keys or algorithms for decrypting the information stored in the CD.
From WO 00/51119 a CD-ROM or similar optical disk with a chip as access protection for the data on the CD-ROM is known. In the CD-ROM data are stored which are completely or partly encrypted. The chip contains a secret key with which the encrypted data on the CD-ROM can be decrypted without the key leaving the chip, and a data exchange means. Preferably the chip contains the crypto processor necessary for decryption. The key can be individual for each CD-ROM. When the CD-ROM is produced data are encrypted with the key and stored into the CD-ROM. The used key is stored into the chip for the purpose of decrypting the encrypted data again. When the CD-ROM is used data are read out from the CD-ROM into a computer and sent from the computer to the chip. In the chip the data are decrypted with the key and finally output via the data exchange means of the chip, e.g. to the computer. For each use of the CD-ROM therefore access to the chip is necessary. Hence a copy of the CD-ROM in which only the optical memory is copied is inoperable. Since the data are encrypted inside the chip and the key never leaves the chip the key cannot be copied. Accordingly, no functional copy of the CD-ROM can be made.
The CD-ROM with the chip known from WO 00/51119 thus cannot be copied. However, the original of the CD-ROM can be used as desired, for example on different computers or players, and can be lent to other users as desired.
It is frequently desirable that only the authorized first user, e.g. the paying purchaser or an ulterior authorized person, can use the CD-ROM. This problem is not solved in the CD-ROM of WO 00/51119.
From WO 02/11081 a further data carrier (e.g. CD or DVD) is known with an optical memory in which data are stored at least partly in an encrypted state, and with a chip in which a key for decrypting the encrypted data is stored. According to WO 02/11081 in a method for reading out the data carrier the data are read out from the optical memory with a writing/reading device, delivered to the chip, decrypted inside the chip with the key and subsequently output to the writing/reading device. The chip carries out an authentication verification of the reading/writing device. Only after a successful authentication verification of the writing/reading device the chip enables a reading out of the encrypted data contained in the optical memory by the writing/reading device. WO 02/11081 does not specify how the enforcement of the authentication can be achieved. A data carrier which enforces such an authentication and thus protects the data in the optical memory against unauthorized use is not specified in WO 02/11081 either.
Proceeding from the method known from WO 02/11081 for reading out data from the data carrier it is the object of the invention to provide a secure method for accessing the mass memory of a data carrier of the above-mentioned type in which for the use of the data an authentication is mandatory, and a corresponding data carrier and a method for loading of data into such a data carrier.